Nightmares
by ShirakaneChan
Summary: For some time now Lucy has been having a re-occuring nightmare. While she's been able to hide it from her friends, Lucy finds herself scared of going to sleep but unsure what to do. A mission with Laxus and Natsu though, brings something new to her nightmares, and slowly they begin changing. Challenging the fear and replacing it with hope. (Sorry I've never been good at summaries.)


**Lucy P.O.V**

_I__nky blackness fills the doorway that stands in front of me. It beckons me closer and I obey, taking a single painful step. I only stop as I hear Natsu yell my name. I turn and stare at him. Blood surrounds him in splatters, the rest of the guild isn't doing much better, most I know will die soon, unless I obey the call. Still I'm afraid. I look at Natsu, tears have begun to stream down his face and I know my own must have already begun falling._

_"I'm sorry Natsu." I say as I turn towards the doorway. I know, without being told, that stepping beyond will kill me. fear spikes painfully through my battered body, and Natsu screams my name over and over, it begins to get louder, as though he's right next to me._

With a gasp I jump awake, accidentally smashing my forehead into Natsu's mouth as he hovers over me, hands on my shoulders. He ignores the blood that drips down from his split lip, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Luce, you okay? You were crying." he lets go of my shoulders and gives me room to sit up in my bed.

"I'm fine, just a dream about my mom." The lie comes easily now. The dream had started over a month ago and I didn't want to worry anyone with it. Still it was becoming more and more vivid as the nights went by, and I found myself dreading going to sleep.

"As long as you're okay, do you wanna go pick a job?" He smiles widely, all worry vanishing from his face as I nod my approval.

"Sure, let me just change, I'll meet you at the guild okay?"

"Great! See you soon Luce!" He yells and jumps out my window leaving me to analyze the dream for the hundredth time.

It strikes me as odd that through every dream something seems to be missing, like there should be someone else there. It's a feeling in my dream, as if i'm waiting for someone to help me, I just don't know who.

Changing quickly, I attach my whip and keys to my belt and head off towards the guild. Its hotter out today and I instinctively raise a hand to shield my eyes from the sun as I look at the bright blue sky over head. The fisherman call for me to be careful startles me out of a daydream and I wave to them with a smile as they pass by me.

Soon I approach the guild, and hear that it's already bustling with life. A large crash signals what is likely the first fight of the day and I'm sure that when I enter, Natsu will be in the middle of it. I open the door and immediately jump back, barely dodging a table that comes flying towards me. I don't register that I'd bumped into anyone until I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Blondie, as much as I love having you pressed up against me, I have work to do with Gramps today." Laxus' rumbling voice startles me and I jump away as quickly as a startled rabbit.

"Sorry, Laxus." I mutter as I look anywhere but at him. While I believe he's a good person, I still find Laxus intimidating and have trouble looking at or even talking to him.

"Hey, i-it's okay you know, I was just teasing. You did great dodging that table." He says as if looking for a compliment to give me, like hes trying to ease my nerves a bit. I smile at the gesture.

"Thank you, I'd better go stop Natsu from making more paperwork for you. See you later." I wave as I run into the guild, making a bee-line for Natsu who is indeed in the center of a huge brawl. Without thinking I jump and bring my leg out, giving him a good roundhouse kick to the face if only so I don't have to look at Laxus as he walks by.

"That was a hell of a kick Luce!" Natsu beams at me.

"Stop fighting you moron! you said you'd pick a job for us!" I scold him, and by the way the others involved back off, I figure I must have looked scary enough to stop their fighting.

"There was nothing good on the board, and then Mira put up a really cool one but stupid Elfman grabbed it before I could." He mopes like a scolded child as he explains and I sigh at his antics.

"Why don't you ask Erza to take us on an S-Class mission then?" I suggest.

"She left this morning with Gray for a joint request." He mopes further as I sigh and move to the request board intent on finding something good. I soon realize he was right. The requests all seem to be low paying and to put it frankly no fun at all.

"We could both just do a couple solo jobs in Magnolia today, make some spending money?" Natsu shakes his head no vigourously, as if the idea is insane.

"It's bad enough Happy ditched me to go on a job with Wendy and Carla, You're not ditching me too!" I'd forgotten about Happy leaving with them on a job. It seemed to happen more and more frequently lately, and I felt bad for Natsu. He supported Happy going, but the second he was gone Natsu's smile would fade and he'd be sad until Happy came back. Not that he would show it in the guild.

"Okay, Okay. Lets just ask Mira if she has anything else." He immediately perks up at that and bounds over to Mira like a puppy, I follow behind albeit slower.

"You'll have to find an s-class mage who's willing to take you, and the only one available right now is Laxus." Mira is explaining to Natsu as I walk up. I look at the sheet in his hand, An S-class titled job sits there. It was just approved this morning and seems perfect for Team Natsu, meaning its in a remote place where we shouldn't be able to destroy anything.

"I was saving it until Erza got back so you can all go together. You can ask Laxus if you want." Natsu jumps around and shoves the paper in my hand then gives me a pleading look.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that." I say as I scan the job. A fairly large dark guild has set up shop in a very remote area, close to a mining town which they've been attacking on a regular basis for almost three months.

"You have to ask him." Natsu deadpans and I look at him in shock.

"Why!?"

"Because he likes you! He'll say no to me!" He yells exageratedly.

"That makes absolutely no sense, he's just as likely to say no to me as he is to you." I say shoving the request back at Natsu who groans loudly.

"You know he's right Lucy. Laxus definitely has a soft spot for you. You'd better go ask him, and be cute, maybe he'll only go in exchange for a date!" She squeals hearts in her eyes, her brain no doubt full of babies.

"My god woman stop. I'll ask him, but im telling you he's going to say no." I immediately make my way up to the offices, intent on asking before my nerves get the better of me.

I knock on Masters office waiting for a response before entering. To my suprise its Laxus who calls out the tell tale, "come in." With a deep breath I open the door.

"Um..."

"Gramps is out, he'll be back after lunch, is this improtant?" he says without looking up and I almost run from the room.

"Well no, not really important. It's just that well, Natsu and I need an s-class mage to come with us on this job. I was wondering, well we were wondering if maybe you could come with us?" I stumble over my words, worried that im annoying him, and heat creeps over my face as I look anywhere but at Laxus who still sits behind his desk.

**Laxus P.O.V**

'_Holy hell that was adorable_.' I watch Lucy who fidgits uncomfortably, a light blush coating her cheeks. I almost forget that shes waiting on my response and try to calm down before speaking.

"Sure, I'll do it. Can we wait to leave until after gramps gets back?" I ask, only because I need time to mentally prepare myself.

"Yeah we can wait, I'll go tell Natsu." she turns to leave and I barely stop myself from jumping up to stop her but can't stop myself from saying something.

"H-hey wait. can I uh... see the job." I quickly cover my sudden outburst, and she slowly turns and moves over to my desk, handing me the request.

I take it and scan over it, the reward is good, at 300, 000 Jewel it'll be easy to split, and i'm sure Lucy could use the money for her apartment. I look up at her, and our eyes meet for a second before she looks in another direction. I feel bad, knowing I make her uncomfortable, and hope that with this job she can maybe learn to relax around me.

"Looks good. I'll let you know when i'm ready to go."

"Okay, sounds good, i'll just be waiting with Natsu." She practically runs out of the office and I sigh, hoping this job will help her realize she doesnt need to be so jumpy around me.

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Okay, he agreed but its certainly not because I asked him." I say by way of greeting as I walk up to the bar.

Natsu looks at me with wonder and Mira starts swooning like the mad woman she is.

"That's amazing Luce, you really can convince anyone to help you."

'_He's going to make me ask people for stuff all the freaking time now isn't he?_ I sigh, and explain to Natsu we'll have to wait a bit so we might as well go home and pack for the mission. He makes a fuss but in the end relents and rushes on home. I follow suit shortly after and make my way to my apartment.

While i'm happy to be going on such a high paying job, Laxus being the one accompanying us complicates things. He is an important guild member who I trust with my life but he still manages to make me nervous just by being in the same room.

'_This could be a great opportunity though, maybe we can become closer and become better friends.' _I smile at the thought as I walk into my apartment and immediately begin packing.

~_Three hours later~_

"We probably should have guessed that master would take his sweet time getting back to the guild." I say to Natsu who paces now in front of the bar.

Master had only returned about half an hour ago, and now Laxus was getting his own packing done so we could finally leave. He seemed just as impatient as Natsu to get out of here, although he contained it well.

"Doesn't Laxus have some lightening teleportation thing? Whats taking so damn long!?" Natsu plops down in the seat next to me, laying his head on the bar as he does.

"You make it sound like he's been gone for hours, its only actually been twenty minutes since he left"

"Twenty five! I've been counting." I resist the urge to say_, 'Wow, I didn't know you could count.' _And simply sigh. Luckily Laxus enters at that moment and spares me from more of Natsu's impatient whining.

"Alright, i'm ready, lets get going." He doesn't wait for a response, just begins walking ahead of us. Natsu jumps up to rush after him while I take a steadying breath.

'_It's going to be okay Lucy, Just take a deep breath, and stay calm._ _Maybe soon we'll both be good friends.' _I pick up my bag and follow, quickly catching up to the two dragon slayers.

It isn't until we get on the train and it starts moving that I realize what i've gotten myself into. Natsu immediately drops into my lap while Laxus slumps back in his seat, sound pods covering his ears.

'_I guess we won't be able to talk on the train, I can't believe I forgot_ _they get motion sick.' _I sigh, and rest my head against the window, watching the scenery as it passes by. I absentmindedly stroke Natsu's hair, lulling him into a restless sleep. At least this way he doesn't suffer so much.

A sudden groan catches my attention and Laxus doubles over holding his mouth. His head is inches from me, and before I can stop myself I start stroking his hair as well. '_His hair is suprisingly soft.'_ I think as I run my fingers through it.

After a couple minutes I realize he's actually fallen asleep and gently remove Natsu from my lap before pushing Laxus into a more comfortable position. As soon as I sit back down Natsu plops down onto my lap again, still passed out. I laugh a little at Laxus, who's cheek is all squished up like a little kids. '_Not so scary and intimidating when you're sleeping huh?'_

Soon i'm watching the scenery again as it darts past us, my head rested against the cool window. My mind wanders to the fantasia parade, to how terrifying it was to face Laxus and his thunder legion. The image is so at odds with the Laxus who sleeps across from me, and I find myself. relaxing. Soon my eyelids grow heavy and I drift off to sleep.

_The darkness swirls in front of me as I take a step back. I whip my head around eyes searching, I don't find whatever it is i'm looking for, but spot Natsu. He fights three masked figures, and to my horror seems to be losing. The three attack all at once and leave Natsu laying in his own blood. I turn back to the doorway before me, unable to look at him in that state. My heart lurches and tears stream down my face._

_"Okay, just please, don't hurt them anymore." The darkness seems to laugh in return as I take one step, then another forward._

_"Don't do it Luce! Please!" Natsu screams behind me, and my head whips around towards him. He can barely hold himself up but still he's trying to get to me and my heart cracks further._

_"I'm sorry Natsu." I say, and turn away taking another step towards my death._

The train lurches, waking me from the nightmare. I quickly wipe the tears from my cheeks and glance over to Natsu and Laxus who are thankfully still asleep. I sigh in relief and take in our surroundings.

"Looks like we're about to pull into the station" I say quietly to myself, before starting to get our things together in anticipation of having to drag Natsu off the train.

As the train stops Laxus wakes up and stretches but pauses and stares at me with wide eyes. I quickly busy myself with waking up Natsu in an attempt to distract myself from his staring.

"Hey, Blondie." His voice startles me and I look over to him, staring at his hair so I don't have to make eye contact.

"Was that some sort of magic or something? I never sleep on trains, I'm always too sick." The question suprises me and I take a second to respond.

"Uh well no. It's just something I do with Natsu to help him on train rides that seems to help, I thought maybe it would help you too and I guess I was right." I smile, still unable to make eye contact.

"Well, thanks, it worked really well." With that he gets up and starts picking up his bag, then looks back to Natsu who's still passed out. I start lifting him off the seat, ready to drag him off when his weight is suddenly lifted away.

I look up in time to see Laxus throw Natsu over his shoulders and start walking towards the exit. I quickly pick up mine, and Natsu's bags and shuffle after him. As soon as we exit the train Natsu jumps away from Laxus and grabs his bag from me, clearly excited to be off what he has dubbed a death machine.

"Finally we're off that death machine! Now off to kick some butt!" Natsu starts to dash off but I grab the back of his shirt, stoping him dead in his tracks.

"Natsu! We have to go see the mayor and find a place to stay, not to mention we have to track down the dark guild before any butt kicking can be done." Natsu stops trying to pull out of grip and thankfully pays attention to what i'm saying.

"Fine! then lets get going!" I let go of Natsu who leads the way into town followed closely by Laxus and myself. I glance to Laxus who walks slightly ahead of me, and Natsu who leads the way. I'm nervous about the job ahead but as I think about us all working together I get a good feeling, like this is the beginning of something amazing.

The doorway from my dream flashes through my mind and the good feeling is quickly replaced with fear. My whole body feels cold as I stop in my tracks glancing around us. My heart heart races as my nightmare plays through my head.

"Hey Blondie, you coming?" Laxus' voice pulls me out of my thoughts and gets me moving again, and I try to forget what just happened.

Soon we are at a hotel, all going to bed for a good nights rest before starting tomorrow's job. As soon as I drift off the nightmare plays out, all the fear, sadness and pain the same as always. _"I'm sorry Natsu." _I say for the hundredth time in the dream, but as I turn to the black void in the doorway something changes. As the helpless fear threatens to overtake my dream self, thunder booms in the distance and my fear is replaced with the barest whisper of hope.

**_I've been sitting on this idea for a while now and decided it was time I write it out. I will make sure to keep updating 'Believe in Me' but I want to try doing this story as well. Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is always welcome, whether it be a review or a private message_. _Thank you very much for reading._**

_~ShirakaneChan~_


End file.
